


All Dressed Up

by lilithiumwords



Series: Drabble Days [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tsukishima has nefarious intentions and Hinata knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Shouyou is embarrassed by the Halloween costume Kei picked out for him.





	

“Do we have to?” Shouyou whines, tugging at the straps that hold his wings to his back. Kei smiles, slow and seductive, and Shouyou steps back warily.

“You're the one who wanted to go to this party, aren't you?” Kei purrs, flashing sharp teeth, and Shouyou glares at him.

“I didn't mean like this! How could you get me the wrong outfit? This is terrible!”

Kei doesn't agree. The small shorts that hug Shouyou's plump rear and the clingy shirt, so thin the gauze scrapes over Shouyou's pinkened nipples, leave nothing to the imagination. Coupled with the black wings and gaudy bands around his wrists, Shouyou makes a fantastic little fallen angel.

Kei is a little more demonic, but only because Shouyou had shoved the outfit at him and insisted with a few kisses that had, to Kei's dismay, disarmed him temporarily, allowing the purchases of such materials. To be fair, the horns and fangs suit Kei to a tee, if Shouyou is to be believed.

“Come on, Kuroo-san has been texting me nonstop for an hour now. We're going,” Kei informs Shouyou, shoving him out the door with little fanfare and a small smirk of appreciation as Shouyou trips and falls, displaying most of his goods for Kei to admire.


End file.
